


Frayed

by alphabetical_insanity



Series: Scene Inspired Sciles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Scott, Inspired by an Episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Scott and Stiles sitting together on the way to the cross country meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed

**Author's Note:**

> Never written this pairing before but I've been binge watching Teen Wolf and I'm addicted. Please send help.  
> Title taken from the episode this was inspired by.

Scott heard Coach Finstock blow his whistle as he leaned his head against the cool bus window. He let his eyes slip closed as he faintly heard Stiles reading vocabulary words beside him.

 

“Yo, Scotty. Hey, yo, Scotty.” He heard Stiles say, snapping his fingers. “You still with me?”

 

Scott’s eyes flew open and he looked around, trying to find his bearings. His eyes rested on Stiles’ face as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head slightly.

 

“Yeah, sorry. What’s the word?” Scott asked, rubbing his face with his hand.

 

“Anachronism.” Stiles replied, slipping his fingers between Scott’s, squeezing gently.

 

“Something that exists out of its normal time.” Scott said, absently rubbing his thumb along the back of Stiles’ hand.

 

“Nice.” Stiles praised. “Okay next word, incongruous.”

 

“Um,” Scott began, squeezing his eyes shut again. “Can you use it in a sentence?”

 

“Yes, yes I can.” Stiles began. “It’s completely incongruous- Scott? Scott you okay man?”

 

Scott cut Stiles off with a groan as the bus hit a bump, squeezing his hand painfully tight and curling in on himself slightly. Stiles locked his iPad and slipped it into his bag before turning to face Scott. He rested his free hand on Scott’s shoulder and observed his pained expression.

 

“We shouldn’t have come. I knew it, we shouldn’t have come.” Stiles argued as he rubbed Scott’s shoulder.

 

“We had to.” Scott groaned. His breathing was heavy and he grunted intermittently, tightening his grip on Stiles’ hand each time.

 

“Scott, I’m telling coach. This is a bit much, even for you.” Stiles said, moving to stand.

 

“No, no, no. I’m alright.” Scott babbled as he released Stiles’ hand to wrap his arms around his waist.

 

“You don’t look okay.” Stiles mumbled, pressing his face into Scott’s neck. “Let me see it.”

 

Stiles reached for the hem of Scott’s shirt and Scott jumped, catching Stiles by the wrist.

“Stiles, I’m fine.” Scott insisted.

 

“I know. Just let me see it okay?” Stiles pressed, taking his arm out of Scott’s grip.

 

“Okay.” Scott whispered after a moment of hesitation. He turned in the seat and lifted his shirt, revealing the still present wound. Stiles let out a shaky breath and looked at Scott with panicked eyes.

 

“I know it looks bad but it’s because they’re from an alpha.” He explained, gently rolling his shirt back down his torso.

 

“No Scott, I’ve seen you get attacked by an alpha.” Stiles countered. “Even those wounds had at least begun healing by now.”

 

Scott sighed and looked out the window, avoiding Stiles’ gaze. They sat in silence for a few miles, Stiles opting to grasp Scott’s hand again.

 

“McCall! You okay back there?” Finstock yelled from the front of the bus.

 

“Yeah Coach, I’m good!” Scott called back. He grunted and let his head fall back against the seat. He felt Stiles shift beside him and heard him gasp slightly.

 

“Scott you’re bleeding again.” Stiles said, moving his button up shirt to the side. “Let me call Deaton or something. Please.”

 

Scott sighed and looked at Stiles. His brow was furrowed with worry and he had a white-knuckle grip on Scott’s hand.

 

“Fine. Call Deaton.” Scott finally agreed. Stiles nodded and got his phone out of his pocket as he moved to stand in the aisle.

 

“Stand up.” Stiles requested, bringing his phone up to his ear. Scott raised an eyebrow at him but eventually complied. Stiles slid into the seat, taking Scott’s spot, resting his back against the window. He opened his legs and motioned for Scott to lie between them as he greeted Deaton. Scott glanced towards his Coach whom was thankfully preoccupied. He sat down on the seat, moving back to lie against Stiles’ chest, feeling lips against his neck as he settled.

 

Scott hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he felt Stiles gently pulling his shirt closed. He felt Stiles’ fingers stroking his forearms lightly as he opened his eyes to see Coach Finstock coming towards them.

 

“Keeping it PG back here boys?” Finstock asked, eyeing the boys suspiciously.

 

“Of course, Coach.” Stiles replied smoothly, never pausing the movement of his fingers. Scott felt his face heat up and turned his head to bury his face in Stiles’ chest.

The Coach raised an eyebrow but turned around to make his way back to the front of the bus. Scott uncovered his face and shifted up to kiss Stiles quickly.

 

“What did Deaton say?” Scott asked, moving off of Stiles’ chest. Stiles whined at the loss of heat.

 

“He said you probably need something to trigger the healing process.” Stiles replied, winding his arms around Scott’s waist.

 

“So I need another injury basically?” Scott groaned. Stiles nodded as he began to mouth at Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Something like a broken bone,” Stiles said as he nuzzled his nose into Scott’s neck, making Scott tilt his head to the side. “Or a cut.”

 

Stiles continued to mouth up Scott’s neck, moving the collar of his t-shirt to the side. He kissed back down Scott’s neck towards his now exposed shoulder.

  
‘Stiles, what are you doing?” Scott asked, trying to remove Stiles from his neck. Stiles shushed him and slotted their fingers together, resting their hands on Scott’s stomach.

 

“Even a simple bruise.” Stiles finished before biting down on Scott’s shoulder gently. Scott let out a shaky breath and dropped his head forward. Scott was thankful that the darkness that had enveloped the bus concealed Stiles’ actions from the other students.

 

“Are you sure it’s this easy?” Scott asked as Stiles continued sucking a hickey onto his neck. Stiles nodded, running his tongue along the bruise as he watched it disappear with satisfaction.

 

“I asked Deaton. He said this method would work just fine.” Stiles replied, slipping his hands under Scott’s shirt to feel his now healed abdomen.

 

“My hero.” Scott mused, turning his head to kiss Stiles. Stiles gripped Scott’s waist under his t-shirt and pulled him closer to his own body, momentarily forgetting their location.

 

“McCall! Stilinski!” They heard their Coach yell. They leapt apart, sitting as far from each other as possible.

 

“Damn teenagers.” Finstock muttered.

 

Stiles and Scott glanced at each other, breaking into giggles and moving to sit closer in the middle of the seat again. They connected their hands together once more and Stiles pressed a kiss to Scott’s knuckles through a grin that mirrored Scotts. Stiles reached over Scott into his bag and pulled out his iPad. He unlocked it and tapped it a few times, moving his back against the window again before looking up at Scott.

 

“Now,” He said, smiling at Scott. “Intransigent.”

 

Scott looked at him for a few seconds before realizing what was happening. He rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles’ legs into his lap.

 

“Stubborn. Like you.” He replied, running his hands up and down Stiles’ calves.

 

“Perfect.” Stiles beamed. “Like you.”

 

They smiles warmly at each other for a few seconds until Stiles drew his attention back to his iPad. 

 

“Okay! Next word!”

 

Scott sighed affectionately. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably absolute shit. I apologize (/_\\)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! newt-vincit-omnia.tumblr.com


End file.
